


Cheating

by merlywhirls



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, I hate these arseholes, Kissing, Making Out, One Shot, Play Fighting, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlywhirls/pseuds/merlywhirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Marauders, neither of them were very good at following rules. Especially the unwritten ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheating

Sirius’s vision was just a blur of green, the only thing taking form was the lean, running figure in front of him, exalting laughter over his shoulder and light teasing words.

“I told you I was faster!”

The green of the grass and trees all morphed into one for Sirius, but he wasn’t looking anyway.

“I don’t know, I have a great view here. I don’t think I mind.”

“Hey!” Remus laughed, “Stop checking out my arse!”

Sirius was only slightly dismayed that Remus was faster than him, honestly loving to watch the boy’s muscles work in progressive movements. The sinew of his muscles reminded Sirius how strong the boy could be, and he’d be lying if he said it didn’t turn him on a bit.

By now Sirius’s lungs were burning, his stamina cut short by his insistence of smoking, because no matter what Remus said, Sirius thought it made him look cool.

Stopping only after about a minute of running in his prime years was not, however, cool. And Remus would never let him forget it.

Instead it called for drastic measures, and after surreptitiously checking over his shoulder, Sirius transformed into Padfoot.

The animagi gave him a new burst of energy; his dog form always on endless supplies of hyperactivity, and very quickly Padfoot was catching up to Remus. It was like the wind was carrying him there, his feet hardly touching the ground, seemingly skimming through the air and rushing past Remus.

There was no finish line, so when Padfoot stopped only a few metres ahead, Remus stopped running too. The boy hunched over with his hands on his knees, a light sweat breaking out on his forehead but otherwise still in breath.

 _Gloating arsehole_.

Remus laughed, but then pointed an accusatory finger at the dog. “You cheated.”

Padfoot just barked, leaping up and circling around the boy’s feet.

“Don’t try to act cute,” Remus mocked, “You’re still a cheater. A dirty rotten cheater.”

Padfoot barked again, and Remus decided it was time to take matters further.

He bent to pat the dog, scratching his head and then his belly, and then quickly, jabbed his fingers roughly in the dog’s ribs.

The dog yelped, shifting into a shaggy boy again, tears in his eyes and laughter on his lips.

“You tickled me!”

“Indeed I did,” Remus replied, leaping onto Sirius and pinning him to the grass.

The was a small shuffle to try and overthrow the other, but Remus prevailed, like he always did when it came to these play fights, working his fingers expertly over Sirius’s ribs and just below his belly button, where Remus knew for a fact that Sirius was most ticklish.

“Cut it out!” Sirius gasped between fits of laughter.

Remus didn’t reply, instead untucking Sirius’s shirt and slipping a hand under it, tickling his bare ribs.

Sirius howled, his legs writhing and arms flailing around them, trying to push Remus’s hands away, failing miserably. All of the strength had gone out of him.

“That – is – _cheating_!” Sirius barely managed.

“Now you know how it feels,” Remus laughed with him, easing up on the pressure on Sirius’s ribs.

Sirius’s cheeks were flushed, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Remus could feel the rhythm of Sirius’s heartbeat through his chest. His head fell closer to Sirius’s, resting their foreheads together, lips only centimeters apart. They could feel each other’s breath blowing on their skin.

“That’s what happens when you provoke a werewolf,” Remus murmured against Sirius’s lips.

Sirius’s hands rested on Remus’s hips, nudging their noses together and trailing light kisses on his lips. He smiled, and Remus did too.

“What happens when I seduce a werewolf?” he asked.

Remus seemed to consider for a moment, which Sirius found amusing. Trust Remus to try and think of an answer in a moment like this.

Sirius didn’t even give Remus a chance to answer, however, as he pressed their lips together firmly, warmth spreading through their bodies.

Remus’s hands held onto Sirius’s face, kissing deeper, gently prodding Sirius’s lips with his tongue and light bites with his teeth. Sirius whimpered beneath him, pushing his hips up for more friction, eliciting a moan from Remus. The sound came from deep within the boy, and Sirius simultaneously revering in it and taking it as a cue.

He could feel Remus pressing hard into him, and he knew that this was the time.

From Remus’s hips, Sirius’s hands started trailing up his shirt, touching bare flesh and lightly digging into it with his nails. Remus was breathing heavily against his neck now, trailing bites in the hollow of his throat.

Sirius trailed Remus’s ribcage, playing it like a xylophone, light scratches that won’t leave a mark. Sirius would never leave a mark.

Just as Remus was whispering Sirius’s name, Sirius dug his thumb into the boy’s rib, almost feeling guilty about what he was doing.

Sirius knew Remus was ticklish at the front of his ribcage, and he used that to his advantage.

The gasps and moans Remus was producing now suddenly became wheezes of laughter, his head instantly bucking back, trying to extract himself from Sirius’s clinging limbs. His laugh was the most delightful thing to Sirius, still hoarse from arousal, but light and fresh at the sudden turn of events. In his weakened state, Remus found it difficult to overpower Sirius for the first time. Sirius loved it.

“Stop it! Stop – let go, Padfoot!”

But he was grinning, attempting feebly to remove Sirius’s hands. Sirius was laughing too.

“You’re cheating! _Again_!”

It was then that Sirius let him go, allowing the boy to fall off him and collapse into the grass, breath heaving and still bubbling with small fits of giggles.

“I can’t help it,” Sirius allowed, “It’s in my nature.”

Remus furrowed his brow. “As a Black?”

“No, no,” Sirius rolled over, “You said so yourself, Moony. I’m just a dirty rotten cheater.”

“Damn right,” Remus contended.

A voice from beyond called out that there was Serious Maraudering To Do, if the two of them weren’t Being Embarrassingly Gross and Gay.

Sirius called back that they were coming, and the reply he got was, “We don’t need to know that!”

Remus laughed aloud, holding his sides from the pain inflicted by Sirius’s tickling fingers. Sirius planted a final, warm kiss on Remus’s mouth, and Remus just hummed contently.

Remus rose first, grabbing Sirius by the wrists to lift him up. He stopped, thinking for a moment.

“Actually,” he said, still holding onto Sirius, “I’ll race you there.”

He dropped Sirius’s arms suddenly, causing the boy to fall back hard on his arse, and quickly darting away, laughter floating over his shoulder.

“Cheater!” Sirius called out, and then happily chased after Remus.

Sirius believes that he will always happily chase after Remus.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of doing homework. Haha priorities.


End file.
